In recent years, significant advances realized in the integration of electronic components has resulted in full integration of many electronic devices. A category of devices that has consistently persisted the transfer to full integration has been radio communication devices. These devices employ a variety of electronic components some fully integratable yet others not. One of the essential elements of a radio communication device is a tunable resonator which has so far not been integrated because of its tunable components. Presently, no means are available for providing a fully integratable and tunable resonator that exhibits good loss characteristics. In general, resonators are used with oscillators to provide the operating frequency of radio communication devices. Presently, integrated oscillators rely on external connections for the resonator. This is due to the fact that resonators cannot be integrated in the oscillator package primarily because of their tuning elements and loss characteristic. In the move towards fully integrated radio communication devices, it is therefore necessary to have a fully integratable and tunable resonator.